HEART ATTACK
by shikarox
Summary: After Chandler breaks up with Janice he has a heart attack. Now he can't get Monica away from him. While Monica tries to keep Chandler healthy, Chandler tries to hide his feelings for Monica.


XXX

Chandler's voice was quiet on the phone.

"What's wrong?" Monica finally asked after a long pause.

She did not expect him to call her at work. How did he even know the number.

"Is it an emergency?" She asked again.

Chandler took some time to answer. "I broke up with Janice."

"Why?" Monica asked quickly.

Janice had been with Chandler for a while, and he liked her so much.

"I…" There was definetly something up, she knew, if he was stuttering. "I didn't want to be the guy who broke up a family."

Monica frowned on the other end. "Chandler…"

What could she say to him? He was right. "I thought you loved her."

"That's why I did it…"

"That was a brave thing to do, but Chandler, are you sure you want it to be like this?" she asked him.

There was silence on the other end.

Finally, Monica spoke to him.

"Chandler?" There was no answer. "Alright, I understand."

Still, there was no answer.

"What's wrong Chandler?"

There was a silence for a long time.

"I'm fine." His answer finally came. "I just, don't feel well."

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

There was silence again.

Finally Monica heard a large thump on the other end and the sound of the phone hit the floor.

"Chandler!" Monica yelled out, with no answer.

She emmediatly panicked.

XXX

Joey smiled at Monica's appearance, wearing her blonde wig and chest couplings. It was her work uniform.

"Come to see me?" He smiled even wider.

"Joey!" Monica screamed, this was not the time for Joey's imaturity.

"What? Why are you yelling?" He sounded excited.

"Chandler and Janice broke up!"

Joey suddenly frowned, "I knew that."

Monica ran over to the appartment door and pointed. "He's in here, and I think smething's wrong!"

Joey rolled his eyes and pulled out his key, "Ok, ok. I'll open it."

"Hurry!"

Joey frowned. "Hey, I can't do it when your pressuring me. If he's in there then why is it locked?"

Monica didn't answer.

Once the door was unlocked, Monica rushed in, a confused Joey not far behind.

"Chandler!" Monica yelled and looked at the phone.

She followed the cord until she found the headset beside one of chairs.

Monica and Joey walked around the chair and gasped.

"Chandler!" Joey finally called at his room-mate.

Chandler was laying on the ground in a weird pose, face on the ground.

Monica fell to her knees beside him and rolled him over. Chandler's eyes were closed, and his breathes were fast and choked at the end.

"Joey! Call 911!" She ordered.

Joey pulled out his cell phone and rushed to dial the number.

Monica hugged her best friend against her and held back tears. "Hang in there Chandler."

XXX

Joey sat down beside Monica in the waiting room.

"De-café?" He asked her, as he held out the coffee.

Monica took it. "Thanks Joey."

An awkward silence fell on the two friends.

Joey finally spoke. "Listen, I'm sure he's fine, don't look so worried."

Monica looked up at Joey's huge smile and couldn't help but smile back.

"Ya, I know," She answered him. " I just can't help it."

Joey opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when the hospital doors flew open.

Monica stood up when she saw Pheobe, Rachel and Ross rush in.

"Are you alright?" was Ross's first words.

Monica hugged him, and he placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Something's wrong with Chandler…" She whispered to her brother.

"We heard, Joey called us."Rachel hugged Monica too.

Joey smiled and hugged them too.

Pheobe rolled her eyes. "Oh, ok."

She joined in on the group hug as well.

The hug ended shortly with the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Everyone turned to the sound to see a man in a white coat.

"Hello, I'm doctor Roberts. You must be here for Chandler Bing."

They nodded.

"Is he ok doctor?" Joey asked. "Was it the third nipple thing?"

He paused for a second. "umm….no. Has he been unhealthy lately?"

"He's always been kinda fepressed." Pheobe stated with a smile.

Ross spoke up. "He eats a lot of pizza…"

"Oh, I know." Rachel said. "He used to smoke. We finally got him to quit."

"That must have been the cause for the heart attack." Dr. Roberts stated.

"Heart attack? He had a heart attack?" Monica sounded concerned.

"Yes." Said the doctor. "But he's alright now. You can see him, but only one of you."

Everyone turned to Monica.

"_Me_?" She questioned.

"Monica, he's your best friend." Ross stated.

She argued. "Joey's his best friend too."

Joey spoke up. "Do you want to see him or not?"

Monica smiled and walked towards the doctor. He lead her down the hallway until they stood in front of one of the doors.

"Chandler…" She whispered the opened the door.

XXX

Chapter 1 is done!


End file.
